Satisfied
by IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: See Lily and Severus reunite.


**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID**

0~o~o~0

A shivering, shuddering, swirling coldness plunged into Severus's blood as fangs met veins. It spread as fast as a wildfire, from his bleeding neck to his paralyzed toes. Severus's bloodcurdling scream hit the musky night air and filled the darkness with layers and layers of more shadows. His eyes widened dramatically, though he could see little to nothing now and Severus held no strength to keep himself up. His knees gave way and he choked on nothing as he fell to the floor. A thudding sound echoed through the small room as his body hit the dusty, now bloodied, ground. Only a few minutes of conversation had decided his fate, but who was he to argue when he had no time left to even speak.

Severus heard the voice that he loathed with a passion, the voice of the man who had taken away his only friend; his only love. It wasn't filled with surprise that Severus was now dying on the floor, for he was the one who caused it; nor was it filled with worry that Severus might not survive the night, which was also the intended plan.

"I regret it," Lord Voldemort said coldly.

And he left. Left Severus to die, alone, cold and bleeding on the floor of where the Marauders would come every full moon. He didn't have the strength to shiver, nor did he even want to move. Perhaps, the less movement he made, the longer he'd have to live. The longer he'd have to think over every mistake he had made in his semi-short life.

Perhaps befriending Lily was one of those many, many mistakes. Not that he regretted talking to her, but because it had caused him so much grief and heartache it made his head spin. Severus's eyes fluttered closed for half a second and a flash of light entered his vision. He was sitting under the old willow tree by his childhood park. He looked around and saw Lily's face smiling at him and speaking unheard words. He looked intently at the eyes that he loved so much and smiled back.

Footsteps made Severus's eyes snap open and he let out a croaking gasp. It made him cough and he felt blood running faster down his side. Had the Dark Lord reentered the darkened room? Just the thought made him want to flinch, but he knew it wouldn't help so he fought it down. Severus knew that he was stronger than the leader of the Death Eaters in heart and he would not show weakness in his dying moments. And maybe, just maybe, the murderer would make his death pass by smoother.

Struggling, he turned his head to the side and relief flooded his body as he saw bright green eyes. Lily had come for him. Severus put his fingers to his bleeding neck and felt the sticky liquid still rolling down his neck. He blinked at Lily, who look stricken as she knelt down. Shaking, he grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her closer. Severus looked dully into her shining green eyes. Another flash of light and his mind brought up something that he'd been pushing aside, in hopes it wouldn't come to this. Now his death was nearing and he knew what must be done.

Severus tried to ignore the blood that now coated most of his robes and focused only on getting words out. If this truly was the end of his life, Lily would have to take the message to her son.

"Take… it," Severus rasped, sounding weak in every way, "Take… it…."

He let out a shaking cough and shuddered, wanting it to end now. Who cared if Harry Potter got his message? He looked into Lily's green eyes again and let his memories take over. Their, Lily and his, childhood, their early years at Hogwarts; all the arguments with her after 5th year; the young Potter Sr. tormenting him; the prophecy; Dumbledore's words; Severus's patronus… He felt the chilling, silvery liquid running down his face and he opened his eyes.

Lily looked behind her and Severus let out an unheard cry; she couldn't leave now! So many things Severus regretted in his life, so many things that he wished he could do over. Now was his final, final chance to tell her everything he could. Tell her about his crush; tell her about her wonderful, though rather annoying, son; and tell her about his love for her. His love for her that if he didn't speak of it now, would be lost with him forever more.

Yet, as if a hand was pressing down on his throat, he could only choke.

Heart-hammering love flooded him as Lily turned back, something Severus couldn't see in her hand. Her perfect, porcelain hand came toward him and he struggled to keep going. Closer and closer the hand came until he could finally see the outline. He forced his eyes open as his breathing quickened: from lack of blood, or from an overload of love, he didn't know. Something cold was pressed against Severus's cheek and his heart leapt painfully. She would take his memories to Harry, he knew it. As the flask was pulled away he knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Harry would get his memories.

Severus's grip faltered and he felt his heart quickening, trying foolishly to keep the blood running through his body. There were tears in Lily's eyes as she stared at the bottle in her hands, unable to look at Severus himself. His death would be soon, he knew, and if he were to die at this moment, there would be only one thing that he'd wish. Severus drew his dying breath and whispered crookedly:

"Look… at… me…"

Black eyes met green for the final moment and Severus felt his last heartbeat move through him. The final wave of blood soared through him and he looked at the love of his life. Memories of her flashed though his shattering mind. He heard her laughs, her cries, her voice, her whispers. The world faded from view and he, for once in his life, felt satisfied with the living world as Lily Evans gazed down upon his dying form.


End file.
